


Virgin Problems

by Isos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isos/pseuds/Isos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..As if being a virgin isn't bad enough..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little thing.. I randomly wrote it a bit after the premiere of S3E3, I was going to work on it some more, but then I got lazy and before I know it, the next episode came on and absolutely crushed my motivation to continue it. It's not much but, I'm still a new writer.. i'm learning..

Stiles shuddered. He was in his room, sitting in front of his computer screen. It has been a few days after the fatal conclusion at the hospital. 

 

There has been many murders recently, and they all have something in common, they were all virgins. Virgins that are being used as human sacrifices. He doesn’t know what are the sacrifices are for, but despite that, he’s sure of one thing. HE’S a virgin. Even though if anyone else in their little werewolf posse was a virgin, they’re more than capable of handling themselves. He’s absolutely sure Lydia had had sex before. He really doesn’t want to think about Allison, considering how she lost hers to his best friend. And he DEFINITELY does not want that image stuck in his head again.

 

His dad is getting a bit unsettled again now that people are being killed again. Stiles thought he’ll be working late tonight. That was until he heard the slam of the front door. He peered at the digital clock at the bottom right corner of his laptop screen: 8:17pm. 

 

SHIT

 

He forgot to cook dinner for his father. He startled out of his chair and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He nearly screamed when he runs into Derek headfirst.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?,” said Stiles, catching his breath.

 

“I could hear your heart rising and beating loudly from almost a mile,” he said with an irritated tone. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought you were my dad. I was supposed to be making food for him but-” Derek cuts in, “But what?”

 

“Um.. i was uhhh..,” he hesitated. “I was umm.. having a bit of ‘me time.’” Stiles leaned his back against the fridge, as Derek gave him a questioning look. “‘Me time,’” he said with a deadpan voice.

 

“Yeah, i tend to feel a bit lonely from time to time.” Stiles scratched the back of his head. This was getting awkward real fast.

 

“Oh, so you’re telling me you were masturbating?” Stiles made an exasperating noise. “That’s what i just said, did i? You have enhanced hearing, i’m sure you would have still hear me, even if i was mumbling. Unless i stuttered, i sometimes stutter.” 

 

Derek narrowed his eyes, and locked them with Stiles’. He didn’t have to look directly at Derek to feel his interrogating gaze. He wishes he stayed at his room and stayed in bed. But wait a sec. Derek actually went through the door instead of the window this time. “You always complained about it, and don’t change the subject, Stiles.” He said that out loud? Well then. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about! I was busy with myself before you bashed right in.” Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see his face turn red a little. He wasn’t really in a mood to talk to Derek, or talk to anyone at all in the first place. 

 

So he just went straight back up to his room. Derek didn’t say anything or did anything to stop him. But he came up through his window a couple minutes later. “You could have just used the stairs you know,” Stiles said as he laid on his bed. “‘Don’t use the window’, ‘don’t use the door’, make up your fucking mind.” Stiles sighed and ignored him. He heard Derek as he sat on his chair that was in front of the computer. He stared at his ceiling as he waited slumber to claim him. 

 

He was really close to dozing off when Derek asked, “You do know there’s a difference between the scent of sexual pleasure-” Stiles was wide awake now. “-and fear?”

 

Stiles’ whole body stiffened. “I know you’re scared, Stiles, and I’m pretty sure it has something to do with those virgin murderers.” Stiles snapped back: “And now you know that I’m a virgin and have to make fun of me.”

 

“I will never do something like that to you, you know that. You irritate the shit out of me most of the time, but I’ll hold that against you.. besides..” Derek paused and hesitated with the next line: “...i wasn’t exactly wise with whom i lost my virginity to.”

 

Stiles mouth dropped. He look at Derek, but his gaze wasn’t toward him and seemed distant. “But don’t worry about it, I’ll stay with you until we can figure out how to find and catch the killers.”

Stiles wasn’t sure whether to feel safe, or more unsettled.


End file.
